


Verge

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: On the eve of the end of their high school lives, five captains spend time with their loved ones. Lessons about growing up, coming together, and the future approaching faster than they ever thought possible.(A story of New Years told in five parts.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [Verge by Owl City feat Aloe Blacc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP95wwpOm9s), which I've listened to a lot over the course of writing this chapter.

It was already dark by the time the group of boys exited the restaurant and walked along the bustling streets of Sendai towards the train station. The group of boys, dressed in identical volleyball jackets, were loud and shoving each other lightly as they laughed at jokes only they would understand.

“You should have seen him first year. Our Semisemi was quite the klutz,” Tendou said in a voice almost as loud as his bright red hair, “and the confessions he got—”

“Don’t you dare.” Semi sent a sharp glare in the direction of the middle blocker.  

“But Semi,” Tendou sang drawing out his name, “it’s my job to tell all your embarrassing stories to your new boo.”

Semi goes quiet and looks down at his fingers, which are lightly intertwined with Shirabu’s. He tries to stutter out a response, but is interrupted by a smiling Shirabu, “It’s okay Tendou-senpai. I know that Eita’s mysterious aloofness is just a mask for his ingrained dorkiness.”

The rest of the boys laugh while Semi huffs at his boyfriend with mock indignation before breaking into a small chuckle himself. Their playful demeanors continue all the way to the station.

At the station, Ushijima, who had been walking quietly beside Tendou, cleared his throat to make an announcement.

“I know that I’m not the best with words.” Ushijima paused and shifted his weight from side to side. Tendou reached out and gently squeezed his hand, urging him to go on, “As your captain, I am incredibly proud of the way you played this year. We may not have made Nationals, but I have no regrets and neither should any of you.”

He took a deep breath, trying to organize all of the words floating around in his brain. The rest of the team, patient as always, smiled at him and nodded in encouragement. “As your friend, I am incredibly grateful for the last three years I got to spend with all of you and will remember my time at Shiratorizawa fondly. I hope that you all will too.”

The encouraging smiles become tinged with sadness at the reminder that the third years will be leaving them soon. Shirabu unconsciously squeezes closer to Semi, while Goshiki is tearing up. Tendou, aware of the turn in mood, pulled the rest of the team close and screamed, “Group hug!”

The rest of the team laugh and feign discontent, but hurry to comply. They stand there in the middle of everything: lone people running to catch their trains, families bustling about trying to keep track of their children, and couples holding hands anticipating a New Years’ kiss. The cold chill that accents the cloudless night sky doesn’t dare to touch the circle of entwined volleyball players, holding onto each other like it’s the end.

In a way, it is. Next year’s team will come without a salty pinch server, a grounded libero, a flamboyant red-head, and a quiet, but strong captain. This moment is theirs and only theirs.

Eventually, the moment ends and they break apart.

“Remember that tomorrow we’re meeting to do shrine visit,” Ushijima said. A series of affirmatives and nods are given by the group before they start to separate. “Taichi. Shirabu. Goshiki,” the three in question looked back at their captain, “remember to bring another underclassman with you.”

“That’s right~” Tendou exclaimed with all the grandeur of a WWE announcer, “The Great Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club Tradition: The Passing of the Torch, when the underclassman officially takeover the club. It’s too bad that this year they’ll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands or...” The underclassman, used to Tendou’s antics, ignored him and nodded to Ushijima.

With their last volleyball obligation of the year complete, the group split up to spend the rest of New Year’s Eve however they want to. Goshiki hurried to catch the train home to spend it with his family, while Yamagata and Taichi disappeared into the crowds to find a place to watch the fireworks. Semi and Shirabu waved goodbye and then headed off to go window shopping, although it was probably just an excuse for them to hold hands for a while longer. Ushijima and Tendou were left alone in front of the station.

Tendou reached out and grasped Ushjima’s hand, “Wanna head back to my place? My roommate is back home so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”

Ushijima just smiled in response and Tendou takes to leading them through the crowd and onto the train back to campus. Tendou fills the silence in the way that he always does – talking about his life, the latest chapter of his favorite manga, and the upcoming anime season. It’s one of the things that Ushijima likes best about Tendou – that he fills the silences and seems to understand entire paragraphs in between Ushijima’s short answers and nonverbal responses.

Tendou pulled him into the dorm and pushed him towards the well-loved couch in front of the television.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Ushijima shakes his head and sits watching Tendou hook his laptop up. “Any preferences on what you want to watch?”

“No. Whatever you think is best.” Tendou’s face lit up with a smile, never one to miss out on introducing Ushijima to his newest anime obsession. He starts up the show and then manages to fit his tall body into Ushijima’s side, resting his head on his shoulder.

He babbled on about the show. He started it in the middle of the third season because, according to him, ‘it’s a fantastic show, but it has two and half seasons of unnecessary exposition.’ Ushijima listened to Tendou explain his favorite characters and the current plot.

“I’m going to miss this.” Tendou is interrupted in the middle of a spirited rant about differences from the manga and goes silent at Ushijima’s declaration.

“Wakatoshi…” Ushijima can count on one hand the number of times that Tendou Satori has been speechless. He never thought that he would be able to add to that number.

“I just…” Ushijima paused and composed his thoughts, “It’s been good, better than good. These last three years with the team… and you. Next year, I’m going to miss it. Miss you.”

Tendou continued to stare at Ushijima. He stared back and as always, is struck with awe that he managed to wrangle such an otherworldly boy for himself.

Suddenly, Tendou moved to straddle Ushijima’s thighs and kisses him lightly on the lips. He leaned in and touched their foreheads together, “I’m going to miss you too, ‘Toshi.” There is a magnitude of words and feelings that go unspoken in that moment.

Someday soon they’re going to have to have a conversation about their future and their relationship. A conversation about how far they’ve come and how far they want to go together. A conversation about what it means to be leaving the team they love and the person that they call home.

For now, though, Tendou settles back against Ushijima’s chest and he brings up a hand to card through the wild red hair he’s come to love. They spend the night together with Tendou trying to explain the beauty and complexity of idol shows, and the feeling of temporary invincibility against the ever-approaching future.

And if Ushijima spends more time watching Tendou than the show well… nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Next: Kuroo and Kenma spend the night in.


End file.
